User talk:CoffeeBlack
Welcome to Memory Alpha, CoffeeBlack! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy (episode) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 16:50, 29 March 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks.--31dot 23:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Rest assured that I do already use the Preview button. But occasionally I only notice something after a commit - should I leave the mistake in, or should I do all my editing offline in a text editor and come back when I'm ready? :) --CoffeeBlack 13:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Episode viewing Please do not encourage the use of illegal means to view copyrighted material such as entire episodes. Whatever you personally do is your business, but advocating such activity here could get us into trouble.--31dot 10:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : For the record: I mentioned that something was available on YouTube. --CoffeeBlack 15:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) And I'm sure there are people who know which street corners have illegal drugs on them. Doesn't matter. Just because it is available doesn't mean it is correct or legal.--31dot 15:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You may also not be aware that Star Trek writers and actors do visit here and might not appreciate others telling people how to illegally view their works.--31dot 15:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : I said "for the record" for the benefit of third parties reading my talk page, because your statement above implies that I habitually engage in and endorse criminal behaviour (whereas the illegality of viewing infringing videos on YouTube is not by any means clear cut). And now I'm being compared to someone who consorts with drug dealers... --CoffeeBlack 15:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The videos on youtube are still illegal, unless provided by the copyright owner. It's pretty simple really. And now this conversation has gone so far overboard, you both might be better off just leaving it alone. :) -- sulfur 15:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC)